


【博君一肖】磨与合．二十二章(禁转运)

by webwifi9197



Category: Bjyx
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webwifi9197/pseuds/webwifi9197





	【博君一肖】磨与合．二十二章(禁转运)

※此篇文章为脑洞产物的圈地自萌，与正主无关。  
※此篇文章为脑洞产物的圈地自萌，与正主无关。  
※此篇文章为脑洞产物的圈地自萌，与正主无关。

【博君一肖】磨与合．二十二章（禁转运）

纱子见求XZ无果，转向W夫人，「夫人，求您帮帮我，我真的知道错了，可是我真的是为了小少爷好。」

小溪一听最后一句，心里喀一声，知道要不好了，妳说这些搞不清楚定位的人干嘛呢，俨然女主人似的为少爷好，以为自己谁啊，少爷连妳都不认识呢，将自己的意愿强加在他人身上有意思吗？妳顶多就是在路边一个连照面都没有的人而已，管到天上去了，好好的欣赏帅哥不行嘛，非把自己搞得不是人。

这似曾相似的一幕，W夫人看了眼开始情绪不稳的W小宝，说得是，半年前的事件今日又再一次的上演，一毛毛一模样的，这些人不震摄一下恐怕未来还是一堆问题。

XZ觉得不对，他使了眼色给丁叔，「大家都散了吧，接下来是家务时间。」手里抓住想暴走的WYB，他将手掌交握住弟弟的大拇指要他冷静。

纱子看见所有人往外走，慌得口不择言，「别走，为什么让他们出去，你是怕被知道你们是同…啊～～～～～疼疼疼！」还没说完她抱头低下不敢再动。

这突如其来的惨叫让所有人回头看，但XZ是背对他们的，不明白到底发生什么事，W老爷正好是对着XZ，看着那握在手掌中的掌心雷，他失笑摇头，这个小Z啊，每次遇到弟弟的事情表情就这么可怕，他看着本来快发作的小B马上变乖，手还紧了紧哥哥交握的手，好像要叫哥哥别为了他生气似的。

W夫人在心里翻翻白眼，这两个宝怕不是没对方拦着，就折磨死人了，不过，挺解气的，我家的大宝就是Ａ，彷佛又见到天云哥护着姊姊的样子。

XZ歪着头，看着自己制造出来的擦伤，转过头，半垂眼眸，「你们刚刚听见什么了吗？」

这时候谁敢说自己听见什么！有几个眼尖的隔着隙缝看到了纱子手上的殷红，立刻否认，「没有没有，我们什么都没听见。」

「我也这么觉得。往后，你们可以诋毁我没关系，但是谁再把批评带上YB，别怪我了。」

WYB急了，怎么可以说这种话！「哥，你…」偏偏没说完又被XZ的眼神堵了回去，他不想在这时当着大家的面质疑哥哥的话，只好又忍了下来，他在心里一件一件的磨着牙算清楚，终于知道哥哥被他逗到磨着后槽牙是什么感觉了。

「都听清了，就出去。」

纱子恐惧的大喊，「不行！你们不能出去！帮我，帮帮我！」她发现严重性，这些人离开，她被怎么处置都不会有人知道，她后悔了，她不该把事情捅出来的。

只是现在也没人理她，甚至是争先恐后想离开主宅，谁还想去酹大少爷的脾气啊，又不是吃饱撑着。

「大少爷？」看着朝自己挥手的XZ，丁叔走到他身边。

「我不会说出去的！我不会说出去的！……」纱子不断大喊。

XZ笑得让纱子有股寒意不断上升，「其实，妳说出什么都没关系，拿不出证据的东西说什么都只是听说。」

纱子一听心里充满希冀，这表示她能活着吗…？她低下头，头发遮住脸看不到面容，她盘算着如果活着出去，她绝对不让这个W家好过，尤其是WYB，她那么喜欢他，竟然半句维护也不肯，只是看着那个狐狸精。

「可是妳的过错，伤了我最重要的人，留着妳，似乎也有弊没利。」他没忽略那低下头的瞬间，恶毒的眼神，这种人没弄死，肯定反咬一口。

XZ一句话，直接判了死刑，纱子被激起勇气，推开身前挡住她的人，想跑出去，却被早已准备好逮人阿轩抓到了。

纱子又踢又咬，求生意识非常强烈，「放开我，杀人了！要杀人了！」

「阿轩，从现在起，我不想再听到这个声音，懂吗。」

懂！阿轩立刻把人打晕从后门带走，他可不想引起大少爷不悦，不然怕等等倒霉的是自己了。

======

对于XZ今天的处理手段，W夫人大体是满意的，总之不留着祸害就行了。

W夫人视线往WYB那里一瞧，就是个傻子也知道为什么XZ会那么恼火了，「我说W小宝，你的手藏什么藏，拿出来我看。」

WYB不甘不愿的举到W夫人身前。

「怎么伤的？」这阿卿一定是瞒着她了，竟然都没人报告这件事，W夫人扫视了现场的人一圈。

丁叔等人只觉得自己的脖子肯定是着凉了，回头还是加个围巾之类的。

「没怎样，就是个大不了的伤，有什么好说的。」

「没怎样你会包这样，W小宝你说这话都不带心虚的！」

「就一个小伤…Z哥！」非常留意XZ的WYB快速抢下XZ手中的刀片，「你干嘛！」

「YB哥，我打算在手背制造点小伤，再来跟YB哥谈谈有没有大不了的问题。」

「不准！」

XZ挑眉，「那到底有没有大不了？」

「有，哥您说的都对，是我没考虑到您的心情，我现在很疼，痛到像手残了。」

这时候到是说得很溜了，「所以YB哥决定怎么办？」

「对不起哥，我会好好养伤。」

XZ满意的点头，「真高兴我跟YB哥终于达成共识了。」

W夫人在一旁啧啧称奇，都快被他们两个笑翻了，「我说老爷，你看看你这小儿子，连对不起都会说了，我怎么好像听说，有人犯了错会改但是绝不认错呢？」

「夫人不懂，因为我们都不是小Z啊，唉。」真够辛酸的，说多了都是泪。

「说得是，人家小宝就眼中只有哥哥呢，我们全都是假人来着。」

WYB望着这一搭一唱的夫妻档，他就喜欢听哥哥的话不行吗？「是你们不懂，无语。」

XZ听的好笑，脸上有点羞赧，又有点小幸福。

WYB目不转睛的看着哥哥的表情，眼神又瞬间柔和下来。

「老头你看到没，这里有人在秀恩爱还说我们不懂呢，大家散了散了，别打扰小情侣，我可不想继续吃狗粮，哼，以为就你们会洒粮吗。」Ｗ夫人勾起Ｗ老爷的臂弯，得意的说。

XZ只能无奈的看着永远都觉得自己是十八岁的母亲。

======

「今天有点晚了，明天再去吧，晚上陪爸妈吃饭。」

WYB知道XZ说的是俱乐部的事，他愣了一下，眼神闪烁，「好啊。」

今天经过闹剧确实有点晚了，既然爸妈都提早回来了，还是要陪他们的，人间随时都可以去。

「怎么了吗？」

「没有啊，有什么吗？」

没有？XZ的眼珠飘向一边，又飘回WYB脸上，「是不是跟人约好？」

「没关系，改明天是可以的，我等等联络。」

「那就好，别忘记跟对方说抱歉。」XZ盯着WYB的脸，总觉得还是有哪边不太对，这弟弟好像瞒着他什么。

「会的，哥你别担心。」WYB难得的避开哥哥的眼睛。

这小孩该不会是想做什么吧？(20200213灯)


End file.
